The Unwanted Meeting
by Sidney Michelle
Summary: My first fanfic! In this story, Graystripe and Fireheart go on a hunting patrol to find prey. What they find is a cat. The story ends in a suspensful cliffhanger to keep you on the edge of your seat and of course,keep you reading my stories Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Scene: In the Warriors Den. The cats in the den are sleeping. All except Fireheart._

Fireheart: Graystripe! Wake up! We're on patrol!

_Graystripe stirs, but doesn't wake up._

Fireheart: Graystripe! We really need to go!

_Graystripe finally wakes up, looking all around the den._

Graystripe: What? What's going on?

Fireheart: We better get going! We're on patrol!

Graystripe: Oh, yeah! You're right. If we don't hurry, Tigerclaw will have our pelts!

_They walk out of the den together, blinking in the dim early morning light._

Fireheart: It's a bit chilly out here. Let's go. I wanna get back a soon as possible.

Graystripe: I'll race you! Last one to Sunning Rocks is crowfood!

_They race out into the forest,laughing and yelling._

_Fireheart arrives at Sunning Rocks just a moment before Graystripe._

Graystripe: What a run! I'm tired already!

Fireheart: We better not get too tired out. We'll be hunting for awhile.

Graystripe: Not with luck! We'll be in and out of here in no time!

Fireheart: Don't get your hopes up! It's only been a few days since the thaw. The prey is probably still hiding.

_Fireheart sniffs the air, hoping for the smell of prey._

Fireheart:RiverClan!

Graystripe: What would they be doing here?

_Graystripe sniffs the air too and perks up his ears._

Graystripe: Yeah, you're right! I do smell RiverClan cats! And not just any RiverClan cats! It's only one cat!

Fireheart: Who do you think it is?

_Graystripe sniffs the air again. Suddenly his eyes brighten and his ears perk._

Graystripe:Silverstream!

Fireheart:Why do you think she's in Thunderclan territory?

Graystripe: I don't know but we better go find her!

_Graystripe races out eagerly,Fireheart close behind him._

Fireheart: We should be careful! Don't carry back the scent of RiverClan! Tigerclaw will become suspicious!

_Graystripe,ignoring him,carries on, no worried one bit._

Fireheart: Graystripe! We should be hunting now! ThunderClan needs us too hunt for food!

Graystripe: I see her! By the river!

Fireheart: Graystripe! Don't! Let's just go!

Graystripe: Maybe she needs help. She obviously needs me. Let's go!

Fireheart: It might not be a good idea!

Graystripe: Silverstream! Over here!

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued..._

Graystripe: Silverstream!

_Silverstream turned her head to look at them. At the sight of them, she suddenly looked happy._

Silverstream: Graystripe! I'm so happy to see you! Are you hunting?

Graystripe: Yes, with Fireheart.

_Suddenly, Fireheart remembered why he didn't want to talk to Silverstream._

Fireheart: Silverstream, we need to go! The patrol is supposed to be coming around here!

Graystripe: That's right! We gotta go, Silverstream!

Silverstream: That's too bad. I'll see you later, Graystripe!

_She gave Graystripe a lick, and he licked her back._

Graystripe: I sure hope so, Silverstream! See you lat...

_He was interrupted by the sounds of cats walking nearby. Fireheart spun around, only to see the ThunderClan patrol nearby._

Graystripe: Ummmm...

Tigerclaw: What are you two doing here?

_Tigerclaw sniffed the air._

Tigerclaw: RiverClan? What's a RiverClan cat doing here?

Silverstream: I accidently crossed the border. I wasn't paying any attention.

Tigerclaw: Your lying! I can't trust a RiverClan cat! What are you doing here?

Silverstream: Nothing...

Tigerclaw: I'll deal with you later. As for you two...

_He turned to Fireheart and Graystripe._

Tigerclaw: What do you think your doing, talking to a RiverClan cat?

Graystripe: We were...um...asking her why she was here.

Tigerclaw: And why were you acting friendly with her? You think I didn't see you two licking each other?

Graystripe:Ummm...

Fireheart: We were just being friendly with her. Just because she's from a different clan doesn't mean we should be unfriendly to her. She explained herself, and we decided that it was no use being rude. Unlike some cats.

Tigerclaw:Traitors! Both of you! Lying to your own deputy. Making friends with cats from other clans! How can we trust you? You obviously aren't loyal to your clan!

Fireheart: No cat tells me i'm not loyal! Not even the deputy!

_Tigerclaw growled._

Tigerclaw: Let's see what Bluestar thinks!

Fireheart: She'll believe me!

Tigerclaw: Whatever you say. So...you! What should we do with you?

_Turned to Silverstream._

Silverstream: I'll go back to my camp! Everything's fine. I didn't do anything wrong!

Tigerclaw: Of course your gonna wanna cover it up. But I don't believe you. I'm not stupid.

Silverstream: What do you think your gonna do?

Tigerclaw: What do you think? I'm gonna get rid of you!

Silverstream: What...

_Tigerclaw turns to the patrol._

Tigerclaw: You can go on with the patrol. I'll deal with this.

_Whitestorm and Mousefur (the patrol) nod there heads and turn away, heading in the opposite direction to finish off the patrol._

Graystripe: What are you gonna do?

_Tigerclaw ignores him._

Fireheart: You can't hurt her! She did nothing wrong!

Tigerclaw: For once, think before you speak, kittypet!

_Tigerclaw pounced up on Silverstream's back. Silverstream yowled loudly._

Silverstream: Help! Get off,you big mousebrain!

Tigerclaw: This'll teach you and you little RiverClan friends to stay out wont it?

Silverstream: When I get out of here,i'll...

Tigerclaw: You wont get out of here.

Graystripe:What?

Fireheart: Tigerclaw, no , you can't do that!

Tigerclaw:Oh,yeah? Just watch!

_He pressed on Silverstream's soft belly, scratching it. Silverstream screeched and yowled._

Silverstream: Get off! Help! Graystripe, I can't get up! Get him off!

Graystripe: Hold on!

_He pounced on Tigerclaw ripping him off of Silverstream._

Tigerclaw: What the...

Graystripe: Get off of her!

Tigerclaw: What should you care? She's just a RiverClan cat.

Fireheart:Because he is a caring cat! He cares about more then himself or his clan! Unlike you!

_Graystripe threw Tigerclaw off of him, sending him flying._

Tigerclaw:You little...

_Silverstream tries to run away, but Tigerclaw spots her. He pounces on her._

Tigerclaw: Your not going anywhere!

Silverstream: What are you doing!

Tigerclaw: Cats who disobey the warrior code don't deserve to live!

Fireheart: Yeah, you should know! You've disobeyed the warrior code!

_Tigerclaw hissed at Fireheart. He turned back to the battle._

Tigerclaw: Now, too finish you off!

_He bit into Silverstream's neck. She yowled and then was suddenly quiet._

Graystripe: NO!

Fireheart:You killed her!

Tigerclaw:Yes. Like I planned to do.

_He turns away, running to catch up with the patrol._

Graystripe:Fireheart, what should we do? Maybe she's still alive. Let's bring her to RiverClan! To the medicine cat!

Fireheart: Alright!

_Fireheart picks her up in his mouth and places her on Graystripe's back._

Graystripe: Hurry! Before she does die for sure!

_The run to the shallow part of the water and wade across._

_Once there across, they run towards the camp._

_Moments later they arrive._

Crookedstar: Silverstream! What...What happened to her?

Fireheart: No time to explain. Where's the medicine cat?

Crookedstar: Come with me.

_He starts walking away towards the medincine cats den,Fireheart and Graystripe behind him._

Crookedstar: In here.

Fireheart: Thank you. Sorry about this.

_Crookedstar nods,but stays there. That's when Graystripe remembers Silverstream is his daughter._

Graystripe: I'm sorry. I know she's your daughter. I didn't hurt her,nor did Fireheart. We were on hunting patrol and we saw here. Another patrol came, and...

Fireheart: Ehem..Well, maybe we should go bring her in now!

Graystripe:Right. Ok.

_They walk into the den._

Mudfur: Whoa...

Graystripe: Hurry! We won't explain until she's alright.

Mudfur: But you two are from...

Fireheart: Yes, we know. Just take care of her, ok?

Mudfur: Yes. I should take her now.

_To be continued..._


End file.
